


Escape of Hell

by DeansChevyImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I turned myself in the reader, and yes, cuz why not, just a random dream i had, maybe that it makes my story kinda better?, supernatural dream, this is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansChevyImpala67/pseuds/DeansChevyImpala67
Summary: This is just a dream I had some while ago, and just wanted to share this. So don't expect too much of this. Besides, my “writing skills” are “rusty”. And be prepared.. There is literally no logic in this story.Maybe I wille add more chapters if I dream again of this. Or I just make up a sequel xD.Reader and Nicky are both beginning hunters and die in a zombie apocalypse and get into hell. Dean and sam are there too and try to escape from hell together with Nicky and the reader.





	Escape of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Character death?, cursing

You and Nicky just walk out of a bar where you just drank some wisky to talk with eachother. You two haven’t seen echother in quite a while. As you walk on the street beside your best friend, you both notice it’s really quite. It’s not really usual for this part of town to be this quite. You both decide to continue walking back to the motel where Nicky’s been staying, but with your hands on you guns. It was closer to where you were right now than your sleeping place. When you walk into an alley, an old man comes up to you.

“Excuse me, ladies. Could you please tell me the way to the nearest supermarket? I am a bit lost as you can see..”

You and Nicky don’t really trust this, but you do tell the man which way to go.

“Yeah, let me think.” You answer. “Walk out of this alley, turn right, and turn the third right. Just walk straight forward for a few minutes, and then you’ll see the supermarket at your left.”

“Many thanks.”

“No problem, sir!”

You carry on walking through the alley. After a few more streets, you were finally arrived at the motel.

“I’m wondering why he ever would walk in an alley while he’s looking for the supermarket..” Nicky asks

“Right?”

Right after you said that, the old man jumps on both of you and tries to knock you out. You punch him in the face with your fist and shoot him through his brain. 

“What the hell?”

You’re really confused, and just keep staring at the old man’s dead body and then at eachother.

”I have no idea” Nicky replies. 

As you both get up from the ground, you see amore and more people coming into the alley walking fast to you and Nicky. You run as fast as you can with your guns in your hands and don’t even think of running towards the motel. After a lot of running, you both are out of breath, leaning against a brick wall.

“Do you- do you think- do you think we lost them?” Nicky asks you with full horror on het face. 

“I don’t know, I dont know what these people are or what they’re infected with. Who knows, maybe they will find us again. Maybe they always know where we are.”

Then you hear something on your left. 

“Maybe that’s them.” you whisper “Come, this way.”

But when you turn around to your right to get as far away as you can from that noise, you see there are already people standing at the end of the building.

”Shit!”

You turn around only to see they got Nicky and tried to knock her out.

“Y/N! Need a little help over here!”

You run over to save her. On the other side of the alley those insane people, or whatever they are, coming closer. While you were trying your best not to freak out and try to fight the group, Nicky suddenly noticed there is an enormous nightstand standing against the wall on your right. 

“Uhhh.. Y/N?”

”Not now, maybe instead of just standing or there whatever you’re doing, I could use a helping hand.”

”But I really think you wan’t to see this..”

”WHAT DO YO-“ You react badly irritated by Nicky when you stop your sentence as you see the gigantic nightstand standing in front of you. With big eyes you look at it, being really confused. You’ve never been in such a random situation. 

“But..” you are silent for a few seconds. “But it wasn’t.. It just.. When.. WHAT?!”

“What shall we do?”

While you run towards it, because those insane creatures did not stop coming towards you to probably kill you, you yell at you best friend.

”TOUCH IT AT THE SAME TIME I TOUCH IT.”

And so she does. The moment you two touched it, you weren’t in the alley anymore. Suddenly you were in a dark long hallway with only one light. Right above you and Nicky.

"Hello girls, and welcome to my home." You both turn around to where the voice was coming from. You see no one. The man who welcomed you, slowly walks into the light and reveals his face.

"I am Lucifer and you are standing in my house. You are standing in Hell.”

“Oh,” you reply to him. “Well fuck, then.”

 

You both wander off in a different direction to explore Hell. You walk away from Lucifer, and Nicky walks past him. Before Nicky even could walk past him, Lucifer stops her. 

“Hey, you swine! Come back here!” he shouts at you.

“I’m sorry? What did you call her?” Nicky aggressively asks him.

She slowly starts to get angry at him for him insulting you. She gives a deadly gaze at him. Lucifer steps back in fear, because damn. She looks so angry that she actually could murder someone. In which this case, Lucifer is. Suddenly, he starts running away into a dead-end hallway where several toxic pools. Lucifer is standing with his back to a wall. Standing there powerless with Nicky coming closer and closer to him. Meanwhile, you think it’s taking way too long for those two to come back, so you start looking for them. When you finally fing the two at the end of that hall, you walk towards them. You are so focused on Nicky and Lucifer, that you don’t even notice the toxic pools. You constantly step into the pools, and before you can even get to the middle of the hallway, you die. You die from constantly stepping into those light green glowing pools. 

I stayed dead until Nicky and Lucifer decided to come back to the place you met. Lucifer snapped his fingers, and suddenly you are back on your feet again. He brought you back alive. Though you're still dead in Hell. Lucifer did one step back from you.

''Soo.. you guys want to see the rest of Hell?''

You and Nicky looked at each other and nodded in agreement. You followed Lucifer as he started to walk. It was quite fun, but after a few minutes it started to get a bit boring. ''I think the torturing has already begun yet hehe'' you say, not too loud. Lucifer stopped walking and slowly turned around. ''I'm sorry.. _what_ did you say there? You begin to start feeling a bit fear for Lucifer, but don't want to look weak, so you keep your eyes locked on his. 

''Y/N, speak! What did you just say?'' his voice starts to get louder. You feel it getting warmer in the hallway, or is it just because it's Hell? ''Nothing'' you say ''I'm sorry''.

''Girl, you don't know the half of what real torturing is'' He says to you as he slowly walks towards you while turning his head a little. Nicky stands a few meters behind Lucifer and is watching in angst. It is completely silent for a few moments and you all three can hear the screaming of the souls being tortured in the background. Lucifer stands back right up and walks in a different direction. 

"Come on'' is all he says and off he goes. He walks into a sort of long hall with a river, and in it, a little boat waiting for you. In that boat there are two grown men waiting for you and Nicky to get in the boat. From a distance it isn't really clear who those men are, but as you got closer, you could see it were, realizing you haven't seen them in ages. You get in the boat with your best friend and Lucifer. It was a long trip, and heck, it was boring as Hell. 

You arrived at the end of the river and you all get out of the boat. You are standing in a round-ish room and can't even see where the room ends when you look up. The walls are filled with cells. The cells are filled with souls who are being tortured. You wonder how long some of them have been in here. Some could be here only for a few weeks, but some could have spent hundreds of years already in their cell. Non stop being tortured.. You realize you could be in one of those cells in a few minutes. You have no idea what Lucifer got planned for the two of you. Or even for the two men you were in the boat with. 

You turn to Sam and Dean Winchester. You ask them with a whispering voice ''What in God's name do we do now? Please tell me you have a plan.'' Dean shakes his head and Sam looks down to the ground. They both have no idea what to do. And neither do you and Nicky. You grab Nicky's hand in fear of what is going to happen. A tear rolls over your cheek. Nicky runs her hand through her long, soft hair. You look over to Lucifer to see what he is preparing for, but not long after you look up at him, his hands start to shake. You poke Nicky with your elbow and nod into Lucifers direction. Sam and Dean also start to look. Then Lucifer begins to shake his entire body and falls to the ground. You run over to him as an impulse, but before you could get to him, 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a draft. I posted this already, because I can’t work on it for a few days, and I’m afraid it will be deleted before I can work on it again. 
> 
> So this is NOT the end of part 1. I am going to add the rest of part 1 in a few days, or maybe a few weeks.
> 
> Edit: It maybe, maybe not, took me MONTHS (almost a year) before I got to work on this again lmao


End file.
